Forgotten
by the-fandom-writer-ha
Summary: It's all about Leo and his birthday and how his brothers forgot, it's better then it sounds
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, um this isn't the alternate ending or Leo's Broken Ankle Adventures, but they are both in progress and I decided to write this idea and post it because it was ready. It was going to be a one shot but now it's going to be a two shot IF you guys like it. If not I'm going to take it down and I won't write the second part. It's up to you!**

 **Disclaimer: No I don't own TMNT, though I am looking forward to the new episode this week!**

Leo's POV

I think I was 10 when they first forgot. I never really liked being the center of attention, so I guess I didn't mind that much but it still kind of hurt. It was only my birthday, not even my real one if I'm honest. You see, when we were all six, Mikey was watching this silly TV show and came across the idea of a birthday when one of the characters was celebrating theirs, so he asked Sensei when his birthday was. Sensei didn't really know, so he called all of us into his room and decided that we should all pick one day in the year to be our birthday. Mikey wanted to go first. He picked a day in spring, because he liked the name of the season, May 9. Donnie went next. He choose a day in fall, but only after giving Sensei a very detailed explanation about how the leaves change colors and how cool he thought it was, so he picked November 14. Raph picked a day in summer, no reason why, though now that I think about it the season does match his temper. He picked July 25. That left me. I wasn't really interested in when it happened, but winter seemed like the only choice left and I guess it matched me in a way. I picked January 4.

Master Splinter said all of our choices were fine. He decided that, since it was late April, Mikey would celebrate his birthday but, unlike the rest of us, he would be turning six. That meant that Donnie and Raph were already six and I was seven. I guess I was ok with that, I mean I was already considered the oldest in our family, now it was official and Raph would still be second oldest, Donnie third, and Mikey the youngest. Everything went on as it should have and Mikey had a great birthday party, along with Raph and Donnie. They all wanted loud parties with presents and decorations and Splinter did his best to give them just that. When my birthday came around Master Splinter asked me what I wanted to do. I hadn't really given it much thought. Unlike my brothers I didn't really want all the fuss just over my birthday, all I really wanted was a day of peace and quiet that I could use to train. When you live with three brothers it's hard to get more than three minutes of quite, so I thought it was a good request. Of course my opinion was not welcomed by my brothers. They wanted me to have a big party. They liked being able to stay up later and have fun, so I ended up telling Sensei that a simple party was fine. I ended up helping him with all the decorations like I did for my brothers' parties even though he insisted I didn't need to. It was a fun party, and I enjoyed seeing my brothers so happy. After the party had ended I cleaned up all of the mess left from my brothers, and then snuck into the dojo later in the night to have a peaceful meditation session.

The trend of Sensei and I making decorations and me cleaning up after all the parties continued, and Sensei never had to worry about forgetting Raph, Donnie, or Mikey's birthday. Raph would always get this smug grin on the week of his birthday that always reminded everyone that he was about to turn one year older. Donnie would hang up some pictures of stuff that could be found at the junkyard, and later bought by April, around the lair. Mikey would be super giddy and jump around everywhere, he was the most obvious about reminding everyone. The real challenge for Sensei was trying to remember my birthday. I didn't get excited or smug or post pictures of what I wanted, in fact I really didn't do anything. I didn't even bring it up to my brothers or Sensei unless they asked.

For my eighth and ninth birthday they through me parties and I smiled and laughed at my brother's silly gifts and presents, but I guess Sensei forgot to write my birthday on his calendar for the next year. For my tenth birthday there were no decorations or silly gifts. Nothing that would indicate a birthday party was taking place hung in the lair, and I was actually ok with that. Sure I was a little upset at first, but I ended up just doing as I always did. I trained and I meditated as best I could, studied tactical books and watched my brothers do silly things, I stopped Raph from attacking Mikey, made sure Donnie went to bed on time, everything was normal. The only thing that was different that day is that when I was 'patrolling' the sewers, as well as a ten year old could, I stumbled across a chocolate bar that had fallen through the grate. I picked it up, opened it, and smelt it. It smelled really sweet and it seemed like it hadn't been there long, so I took a small bite. It was the sweetest thing I had ever tasted. I decided to eat one of the squares since they seemed to break off with ease, then I took the rest home and stored it in my secret stash under my bed. I never did tell my brothers about that chocolate

Ever since then I always ate one square of the chocolate on my birthday, which was continually forgotten by my family. I was fine with my own small celebration over the years and no one else really seemed to notice that my birthday was missing, that is until a couple days after Donnie's fifteenth birthday.

Donnie's POV

I was sitting in my lab spinning around in my rolling chair. My birthday was a few days ago, I was officially fifteen! I was so excited, I had gotten all sorts of new parts for projects I've been working on, which I had conveniently placed pictures of in everyone's rooms. I chuckled to myself, I guess it was a trend now. I have to say the best gift I got was from Leo. He got me a brand new chemistry set with all sorts of chemicals I hadn't seen before, and that wasn't even an item I taped to his room. He got me that to though, he got me the chemistry set and the tool box I had wanted. He is the best older brother ever, I'll have to remember that when I get him his present. It's so going to beat the present I got him last year. What did I give him again? Oh I can't remember. I'll have to talk with Raph and Mikey to, he got them awesome gifts as well. Mikey got like, five new videogames that he wanted and Raph got a sia polishing kit, a new punching bag, and a new weight set. They were both so happy. Yah, I'll defiantly have to talk with them about it.

No one's POV

The next day Donnie walked out into the living room and found Mikey playing one of the games that Leo had bought him. He smiled and walked over to him. "Hey Mikey, have you seen Raph?"

"No bro. I think he's in the dojo. Why?"

"I wanted to talk to you guys in my lab, is that cool?"

"Yah sure bro that's fine, just let me finish this level while you go get Raph."

Donnie smiled and went into the dojo, sure enough Raph was there beating away at his punching bag. "Hey Raph, meet me in my lab in five ok?"

"Yah, sure. Whatever Donnie." He said as he continued punching the bag.

Donnie smiled and glanced up at the bedrooms before he kept moving towards his lab. He assumed Leo was up in room, probably reading a tactical book or something. He continued on towards his lab and waited for his brothers. A couple minutes later Mikey and Raph both came in.

"Yo Donnie so what did you need us for?" Mikey said as he hopped up on the counter.

"I wanted to talk with you guys about Leo's birthday."

"Awww yah! When is it bro? I gotta get him an awesome present!"

"I um, I actually don't know. Raph do you know when Leo's birthday is?"

"Na, man now I kinda feel bad." Raph said.

"Well there's only one way to find out! We have to ask!" said Mikey

"But, Mikey then he would know we forgot!" said Donnie

"Well how else are we supposed to figure it out?"

"I don't know but –"

"HEY LEO!" screamed Mikey before Donnie could finish.

Leo rushed down from his room with wide eyes. "What, what's wrong? Is everyone ok?" He said quickly.

"Yah everyone is fine, jeese dude chill out. We just need to ask you something." Mikey smiled

Leo looked around at each of his brothers just in case, then looked back at Mikey, "Ok ask away."

"When's your birthday?"

Leo froze at the question. "What? Why do you want to know?"

Mikey smiled sheepishly "We- um, we forgot. Sorry dude."

Leo blinked at his brother for a moment, not understanding completely. "You've forgotten my birthday for the past five years, what makes now any different?" He said calmly.

The other three brothers looked at Leo with wide eyes. Had they really forgotten there brother's birthday for _five years?_

"What?! Leo why didn't you say anything?!" Raph said angry, not at Leo but more at himself.

Leo winced, "I just didn't think it was important."

"Not important, dude it's your birthday! It should be like, super important!" Mikey said looking sad.

Leo looked at his brothers. "I just didn't want to make a big deal out of it ok? I don't want a big party or anything." To be honest he really didn't want anything. He's liked the tradition of just doing everything normal and eating that one piece of chocolate. He liked that he didn't have to plan the party and make decorations or clean up anything afterwards. He liked it being a normal day.

"But dude the party is the best part of a birthday! You have to have a party!" Mikey said.

Leo sighed, it was just like when he was little. "Mikey I really don't want a party. I don't want you guys to get me anything or do anything like that ok? I just want it to be a normal day."

Donnie frowned. "Leo can you at least tell us when your birthday is?" he asked he asked hopefully.

Leo sighed. He figured his brothers would forget by the time his birthday came around anyway. "It's January 4 ok. Now can we please just drop it?" He said as he walked out of the lab and towards the dojo.

Donnie sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Five years, how have we forgotten Leo's birthday for the past five years?"

"I don't know, but we're gonna make it up to him. We're gonna give him the best birthday party of his life." Said Raph a bit angrily but determined.

"But Raph he said he didn't want a party, or any presents." Mikey said in hurt puppy kind of way.

"Fearless doesn't know what he wants. He's just saying he doesn't want a party because he doesn't want us to have to do any work for him."

"I don't know Raph, it kind of makes sense that Leo wouldn't want a party." Said Donnie in his thinking voice.

"What? How does that make any sense?"

"Think about it. Leo is the oldest of a family with all boys, and he is constantly having to deal with all the noise and commotion and arguments that happen on a daily basis in the lair. Also, most of the time he is the one having to deal with all of the loud events and arguments. Why would he want to have a loud messy party after he has to deal with us 24/7?"

"He also has to plan all the party stuff and clean up after." Mikey added.

Raph and Donnie looked at Mikey. "What do you mean?" Raph asked.

"I mean that Leo is always the one who makes all the decorations and stuff for all of our parties, and he is always the one to stays up later and cleans up everything after we go to sleep."

"I – I thought Splinter did all that stuff." Said Donnie.

Mikey shook his head. "He did when we were little, but after my ninth birthday I saw Leo cleaning up everything when I came down to steal another piece of cake, which he had already stored in the fridge, so I ran back upstairs before I got caught. Didn't you ever notice that the party was cleaned up like magic the next morning? Splinter would never clean it up, he would leave that for us, so it had to be Leo."

Donnie gaped at Mikey. "I can't believe we let him plan all of our parties and clean up everything, and we never even gave him a party or presents in return. Heck, I bet we don't even know how to plan a party!"

Raph and Mikey both sat in silence for a while, thinking over their brother's words. It was Mikey who spoke first after the pause. "How are we supposed to celebrate his birthday?"

Donnie sat there for a moment in thought. "Well, if you were Leo, what would you like to do on your birthday?"

Raph snorted, "If I were Leo, I'd want some peace and quiet. I'd want to go to a nice peaceful place away from us and meditate or train or do some other nijia stuff. I wouldn't want to plan anything or have to clean up after anybody. Just a nice peaceful day."

"Raph you're a genius!"

"No, that's your nickname!" said Raph.

"No, I mean your idea, its brilliant! That's exactly what Leo would want, and that's what we're gonna give him!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Part two. This got a lot more positive reviews then I thought it would! Here is the second part! Enjoy! Sorry if it's a little random.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT :'(**

Leo's POV

After I left the lab I went to the dojo, wanting to work on a kata that I hadn't quite gotten right yet. I walked in and unsheathed my katanas, then started training. Training had always been a good time for me to think, it was sort of like my alternative meditation technique. As I started up my kata I started thinking about what had happened in the lab. _Why would my brothers ask me about my birthday? They've never thought about it before. I mean – no Leo, don't get bitter, it's mostly your fault they forgot anyway._ I fumbled in my kata and stumbled to the ground. _Hmm, I guess I was deeper in thought then I wanted to be._ I sighed and re-sheathed my katanas. I'd have to practice my katas when my mind wasn't so crowded.

I looked toward Donnie's lab and saw none of my brothers have come out yet, maybe I would be able to get some meditation in! I smiled as I sat down and moved into the lotus position, closing my eyes and hoping I would get enough quite for a good, long meditation session.

No one's POV

Donnie, Mikey, and Raph walked out of the lab to find their older brother nowhere near the lab door.

"Dude it that was me I would have totally been listening in on our- mm" Mikey started before getting Donnie's hand clamped onto his mouth.

"Shh Mikey, Raph, look." Donnie hissed and motioned to the dojo. There, they saw Leo who looked to be in meditation.

"What is he doing? Sleeping?" Asked Mikey before getting a slap to the head. "OW! Raph!"

"Shell for brains, he meditating, and keep it down or else you'll snap 'im out of it!"

"Guys!" Donnie whispered. They all turned to see Leo twitching slightly. "Let's get out of here before we ruin this for him

The other two nodded and followed Donnie out of the lair.

"Where are we going Donnie, why did we have to leave?" Mikey asked after they were far away enough.

Donnie sighed and stopped, turning around. "Did- did you see how peaceful he looked? I haven't seen Leo that relaxed since we were little. I just didn't want to accidently disturb him. Besides, this way we can try and find a place for our surprise." Donnie smiled.

* * *

Later when the three turtles returned from their excursion, they entered the lair and found a worried and angry Leo waiting for them on the couch of the lair. When they entered the leader's head snapped towards them. "Where have you three been?" He asked, obviously trying extremely hard to keep his cool.

"Heh, Hi Leo, we just went um, out. Sorry." Said Donnie.

Leo's eye twitched slightly. " _Out._ You went out, leaving no note. None of you took your phones. I had no idea where you were! I ran around the whole city of New York looking for you! You were gone all night!" His breathing was becoming a bit faster.

"Woah Leo, just calm down. We're fine see?" Said Mikey.

"Yah Fearless just calm down. Hey, are you bleeding?" Raph said, now noticing the bandage the wrapped Leo's lower left arm was bleeding slightly.

Leo sighed. "I got into a little fight when I went topside, don't worry about it." He said. "Look, just next time you decided to go out, just tell me or leave a note or something, ok?" He said as he started walking towards the dojo.

"Wait Leo what are you doing?" Asked Donnie.

"It's time for my training." He said tiredly. "You guys should get some sleep, you've still got a few hours before you have to get up."

Mikey, Raph, and Donnie all looked at each other before rushing in front of Leo, all talking at the same time and blocking him from the dojo.

"Woah dude you look more exhausted then the rest of us." Said Mikey.

"Wait Fearless you really should get some sleep, we can explain this to Master Splinta'." Said Raph.

"Leo you really shouldn't train with your arm like that. Let me look at it, it might need stiches. What antibiotic cream did you use?" Donnie pestered.

Leo could barely understand all of them. "Donnie it's not that deep of a cut its fine and I used the normal stuff. Mikey I assure you I'm ok. Raph you don't need to explain anything I don't plan on telling him about any of this."

All three younger brothers looked at each other again.

"Nope, I'm not takin' that. Now either you get your butt upstairs and to bed or I'll carry you up there myself." Said Raph.

"And you're going to let me look at that, I know how you like to downgrade how bad your injuries really are." Added Donnie.

"You better listen to them dude, I'm on their side and it's three of us versus one of you." Said Mikey, smiling.

Leo looked around at all of his brothers. He knew Master Splinter probably wouldn't mind him sleeping in for once, but that doesn't mean he wanted to. He never missed practice, ever, but he also knew he didn't want to take down his three younger brothers even though he probably could. He sighed, "Ok, fine, but just this once." He said and slowly made his way up to his room.

Mikey Donnie and Raph smiled at each other.

Raph, being the protective brother he is and just doing it for laughs, walked up behind Leo and picked him up bridal style anyway.

"Achk! Raph! _What_ are you doing! I can walk by myself!" Leo said.

"Oh just hush Fearless. You said you ran around all of New York, your feet must be a little tired. Also you're probably starving. Mikey grab Leo something to eat!"

"Alright bro!" Mikey said as he rushed to the kitchen.

"I'm going to grab my medical kit!" Said Donnie as he walked towards the lab.

Raph nodded and carried Leo to his room, setting him on the bed and then taking the chair from his desk and sitting down. "So, did you enjoy your meditation?"

Leo looked at Raph, smiling slightly. "Yah, but it didn't last for too long, only about an hour."

"Really, why?"

"As soon as you guys got too far away my 'big brother senses' went off." He chuckled. "Then I started looking for you guys. That was around 12:30 am."

"But it's about 5:15 am now, you get up to train this early?"

Leo shrugged. "Yah, every day." He smiled some.

"How long were you running around for?"

Leo thought about it for a bit. "Um, I guess four hours. My plan was to sleep for a little and then search the sewers, but then you guys came back."

"You were running around the city for four hours and you were gonna train after getting' hurt?"

Leo snorted a laugh. "Yah, I guess I was."

Raph rolled his eyes. "Well that's not gonna happen Fearless, not on my watch.

Leo was about to respond when the two younger brothers came in.

"Yo bro I got you some food! I know you don't like 'junk' so I brought you some fruit!" said Mikey excited, air quoting the word junk.

"Unwrap your bandage Leo, I need to look over the wound."

Leo did as he was told. When he took off the slightly bloody bandage it showed a 5 inch gash going vertically up his arm. Donnie immediately took hold of his arm. "Leo!"

Leo hissed in pain and jerked his arm back. "Easy Donnie! It's not healed yet.

"Well obviously it's not healed yet! Now let me see it." Donnie commanded.

"Fine, but it's not as bad as it looks." Leo said as he held out his arm for Donnie.

After Donnie wiped off the blood and cleaned the wound he found that Leo was correct. The cut really wasn't as deep and it looked and it didn't need stitches, but it still looked like it hurt.

"How did you get the cut anyway Leo?" Asked Mikey as Donnie rewrapped it.

"I ran into some foot bots, a lot of foot bots actually. I took them down but one of their swords nicked me in the process."

Mikey smiled. "You got a battle scar! So cool!"

Leo chuckled. "Yah, I guess you can put it like that Mikey." After that Leo let out a gigantic yawn.

Everyone smiled. "I guess you really are tired Fearless." Raph smiled.

"Yah Leo, get some sleep. We'll tell Master Slinter you were tired and wanted a day off." Donnie said and smiled.

"Make sure you eat something when you get up ok dude? I don't want you being starved and tired!" said Mikey.

The three younger brothers left the room and the eldest brother slowly fell asleep, a smile on his face.

* * *

For the next month and a half, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey continued to sneak out to the spot they had found, always leaving a note of course. They made sure to always go in pairs so Leo would never be left alone and never get suspicious. This sneaking around continued and by the time Leo's birthday rolled around all three younger brothers were extremely proud of what they had accomplished.

On the day of January 4th Leo woke up, like he always did, early in the morning, but this time something felt off. He got up he walked around the lair and everything felt, empty. When he checked his brothers' rooms he was horrified to find that none of them were there! He went to the dojo to grab his katanas, but when he entered the dojo instead of finding his beloved katanas he found a note. He picked it up.

 _Dear Leo,_

 _By now you're probably freaking out because you think we have all been captured, but we promise we are all fine! We just went out and we want you to come join us! We have a surprise for you! Just walk out of the lair and go right until you see the next note ok?_

 _Also bro, I want to thank you for being the best big brother ever! You are such a hero bro! You could be like the guys in my comic books! They would call you the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle Hero! But really bro you are so cool, like sometimes it's scary how totally awesome you are, always fighting bad guys like you're invincible! I wouldn't ask for a better bro, plus you always protect me from Raph! Love ya big bro and thanks for being my hero!_

 _-Mikey_

 _P.S – Happy Birthday Bro!_

Leo smiled at the note. Sure, he was really confused, but he was willing to go along with his brother's plan. What in the world did his brothers do? There was only one way to find out. Leo went back to his room and grabbed a spare sword. He put on his belt and arm and knee pads. He also slipped Mikey's note and the bar of chocolate into his belt, just in case. No matter what happened he still wanted to eat a piece of chocolate on his birthday, it was his favorite treat.

He did as the note said and exited the lair, going right, but only after leaving Master Splinter a note. He walked for a little and then started running. He figured since this was taking place instead of his morning training he could at least go for a run. A little while later he found another note attached to a wall, this one in an envelope. He stopped and took it for the wall. Inside the envelope were a couple pictures of him during practice. When he found his brothers he'd have to ask them when they took these.

 _Dear Leo,_

 _I really hope you found this note. I didn't think it was the best idea to try and have you find the place we are at but Mikey thought you would like it because it would be like a training exercise, which I guess he had a point there. Anyway, we took these pictures of you just to remind you how completely amazing you are. You're always training so that you can protect us and even though you might think you're not good enough we all think you're amazing._

 _I personally wanted to thank you for everything you do for me. You're always looking out for me and making sure that I get sleep and keep up with training. You're always taking hits for me during battles when I'm busy doing other things and I can't thank enough for that. Thanks so much big bro. I love you, and happy birthday!_

 _-Donnie_

 _P.S – Go left, the take your third right!_

Leo smiled and tucked the letters and the pictures back into his belt next to Mikey's, then headed off again. This time the next letter was closer, the run from the previous tunnel to this one wasn't as long.

 _Hey Leo,_

 _I know and you know that I'm a pain in your shell a lot. We're always arguing and I never want to listen to your orders and all, but besides that you're really my best friend. You have been since we were little and I really think you're the best brother ever. I know you're always trying to be perfect and I know you have a lot of stress on you, but just know if you ever need to talk about something, I'm there for you bro, and I always will be._

 _Sorry if we caused any worry with our little surprise, but I think it will be worth it. All you have to do now is go down this tunnel and take a right, then a left. See you soon bro. Love ya._

 _-Raph_

 _P.S don't tell Mikey and Donnie about this._

Leo chuckled at the last part. He tucked the letter with the others and ran down the tunnel and then slowed down, walking the rest of the way. He was a little worn out from running but he shook it off. He rounded the last corner and was met with a door. He noticed that there was light coming from under the door frame, so he opened it.

Inside the room was what seemed to be a dojo, except that there was another room in the back. Leo looked around the mysterious dojo as he walked to the back of the room. He noticed that it had matted floors and a couple of small shelves on the side. On the shelves were new tactical books and pictures of his family. He smiled at one of all of them making funny faces.

He made his way to the back of the room and opened the door. It was a meditation room. Inside were dozens of unopened candles and a couple of different meditation mats. He picked up the candles and could vaguely smell his favorite sent. He smiled at this.

Suddenly he felt someone coming up behind him. He froze and before the intruder could get to close he flipped over them and grabbed their arm, successfully flipping them and then pinning them down.

"AH! Dude! It's me! It's Mikey! Please don't kill me!" Mikey screamed in terror.

"Mikey?" Leo got off his youngest brother and looked up to see Raph and Donnie also there. He smiled at them and rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed. "Eh, Sorry Mikey. I didn't recognize you."

"Yah no kidding dude!" Mikey said as he stood up. "Remind me never to sneak up on you! Ha!" Mikey said as he smiled.

"So what is this place?" Leo said as he looked around once more.

All three younger brothers smiled.

"It's your own personal dojo Leo!" Said Mikey excited.

"We built it for you, it was Raph's idea to put in the meditation room." Donnie smiled.

"Yah, but we all helped. Happy Birthday Bro!" Raph said.

Leo smiled. "This is the best thing ever you guys!" He did a couple flips and twist around the dojo.

"We figured you deserved somewhere quiet to get away for all the noise in the lair. It's all yours bro."

Leo smiled and went over to them, hugging all three of them tight. "Thank you" he whispered.

All three brothers smiled. When Leo finally pulled away he took out the chocolate bar that was in his belt.

"Woah bro you have chocolate!" Said Mikey excited.

"Yah, I wanna split it with you guys. It's kinda my tradition to eat a piece on my birthday, but I don't think I'll need to do that anymore." He said as he split the chocolate bar into four.

All four brothers sat and ate the chocolate, and it was the best birthday Leo had ever had.


End file.
